Are we destined to be together? We'll see
by Hikari No Haru
Summary: Bagaimana jika sahabat mu mencintai orang yang kau cintai? siapa yang akan kau pilih? sahabat? atau cinta mu?  RnR please, Sankyu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Are We Destined To Be Together? We'll see © Yuki Phantomic

Pairing : Sasu x FemNaru

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, Abal, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, dan tidak lupa juga typo(s) tidak sengaja yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

**DON'T LIKE. STILL READ \^.^/**

**::_Are we destined to be together? We'll see_::**

PENGUMUMAN HASIL KELULUSAN SISWA MENENGAH PERTAMA KONOHA. Itulah yang terpampang jelas pertama kali di mata seorang cewek beriris mata seindah safir yang sayang tidak terlalu terlihat karena dihalangi oleh kacamata -yang sungguh tidak model sekali-, berambut pirang panjang yang di kepang dua di masing-masing sisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya. Cewek cupu yang memakai seragam sekolah dengan tag nama Naruto Uzumaki itu, sedang berkonmsentrasi dengan nomor-nomor yang tertera di papan pengumuman sekolahnya. Well, setidak nya akan menjadi mantan sekolah nya jika dia lulus. Berdesak-desakan dengan peserta ujian lain yang juga ingin melihat hasil penguman. Bola matanya berusaha mencari nomor ujiannya, telunjuknya bergerak kesana-kemari mengikuti deretan nomor-nomor yang berderet rapi. Dahi nya mengerut tipis, jari telunjuk nya sudah berada di nomor paling akhir yang terpampang di papan pengumuman. Naruto menjauh dari kerumunan yang menyesakkan itu.

"Kenapa nomor ujian ku tidak tertera di papan pengumuman ini? Apa aku tidak lulus ya?" gumam nya pelan. Raut muka nya berubah sedih. 'Bagaiman ini? Apa aku benar-benar tidak lulus? Tapi aku yakin aku sudah mengerjakan soal-soal itu dengan sangat baik. Uuh, Tousan pasti akan memarahi ku habis-habisan' batin nya sedih. Mata safirnya mulai mengeluarkan air mata sedikit demi sedikit, sedih karena merasa dirinya tidak becus dalam mengerjakan soal-soal itu sehingga menyebabkan nya jadi tidak lulus seperti ini. Sayup-sayup Naruto mendengar para peserta ujian yang lain berteriak senang dan juga tangisan-tangisan haru karena bahagia. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, air mata nya sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Naruto terlaru larut dalam kesedihan sehingga tidak mendengar seseorang yang memanggil-manggil namanya, bahkan ketika orang yang memanggilnya sudah berada dihadapan nya, dia tetap tidak bergerak atau bahkan mendongakkan kepalanya, mungkin benar-benar terpukul dengan kenyataan bahwa Naruto Uzumaki, yang notabenenya Siswi terpintar ketiga di SMP Konoha tidak lulus ujian sehingga tidak menyadari adanya seseorang yang melihatnya dengan raut muka penuh denagan tanda Tanya. Orang yang melihat Naruto menundukkan kepala itu, mengerutkan dahi bingung, 'ada apa dengan anak ini?' batinnya bertanya. Orang itu menepuk pundak Naruto pelan, Naruto yang merasa pundak nya ditepuk hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan. Orang yang ada dihadapan Naruto terkejut ketika mendapati Naruto yang sedang berusaha menahan tangis, walaupun akhirnya tidak berhasil, bulir-bulir air mata mulai mengalir perlahan dikedua pipi nya. orang yang melihatnya sontak menjadi cemas,

"Naruto? Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya orang itu sambil berusaha menghapus air mata Naruto yang mulai mengalir lebih banyak. Naruto mulai sesenggukan, kedua tangan nya terangkat dan langsung memeluk orang yang ada dihadapan nya, orang itu hanya tersenyum lembut dan membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi Naruto, ceritakan padaku" ucap nya lembut. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap orang itu lembut, air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir, namun masih terlihat jejak-jejak sisa air mata.

"Hiks hiks Sakura-chan, Aku, aku, aku tidak lulus ujiaaan" dan tangis Naruto pun pecah kembali. Orang yang dipanggil Sakura tadi hanya menatap Naruto cengok.

"Tidak lulus ujian? Apa maksudmu Naru?" Tanya Sakura bingung, Naruto menatap Sakura dengan pandangan merana,

"Iyaaa huuhuu, aku tidak lulus ujian Sakura-chan, nomor ujianku tidak tertera di papan pengumuman hasil ujian" Naruto berkata seraya menunjuk-nunjuk papan pengumuman dengan jari telunjuknya. Sakura mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Naruto, matanya menyipit untuk melihat tulisan yang tertera dipapan pengumuman itu. Setelah dapat melihatnya dengan jelas Sakura mengerutkan dahinya heran, tapi tak lama, karena setelah itu Sakura menurunkan tangan Naruto yang tadi menunjuk papan pengumuman kemudian menatap Naruto dengan raut muka seperti, ummm, menahan tawa? Entahlah.

"Naru-baka, kenapa kau harus menagis segala huh?" Sakura berkata sambil melipat kedua tangan nya didada nya. Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan raut bertanya, tapi kemudian

"Huweeee, Sakura-chan tidak perduli padaku, kenapa tidak sedih melihatku tidak lulus" Naruto kembali menangis histeris. Sakura yang ada di depan nya hanya bisa menutup telinganya, orang-orang mulai menatap mereka(Naruto dan Sakura) dengan pandangan –ada apa dengan anak itu-. Sakura hanya mendengus sebal lalu menarik tangan Naruto menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Hiks hiks Sakura-chan, kita mau kemana?" Naruto bertanya disela-sela tangisnya. Sakura hanya menghela nafas pelan dan memutar bola mata nya, tak peduli dengan pertanyaan Dari Naruto, Sakura terus menarik tangan Narutp. Setelah sampai ketempat yang dituju, yang ternyata didepan kantor guru, Sakura berhenti dan melepas genggamannya dari tangan Naruto.

"Lihat itu, Amati dan baca baik-baik!" perintah Sakura seraya mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Papan pengumuman yang ada di dinding tepat disebelah kantor guru. Hmm, ternyata selain papan pengumuman yang ada dihalaman sekolah, juga ada papan pengumuman di dekat kantor guru toh. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya memandang mengikuti arah telunjuk Sakura, kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada papan pengumuman yang tertempel di dinding. Naruto mengamati tulisan yang tertera pada papan pengumuman itu, bibirnya mengucapkan deretan kalimat yang ada.

"10 ORANG SISWA-SISWI YANG LULUS DENGAN NILAI TERTINGGI" Naruto membaca tulisan itu dengan nada pelan, kemudian matanya meneliti nama siswa-siswi yang tertera disitu.

1. Uchiha Sasuke

2. Nara Shikamaru

**3. Uzumaki Naruto**

Bola mata Naruto membulat tidak percaya dengan penglihatan nya, berkali-kali dia menggosok mata nya, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa penglihatan nya tidak salah. Sakura yang ada di sampingnya hanya terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Naruto yang menurutnya lucu itu. Stelah yakin bahwa itu bukan suatu kesalahan, Naruto tersenyum lebar seraya berbalik menatap Sakura, Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu langsung memeluk -kalau tidak mau dibilang menubruk- Sakura erat yang menyebabkan Sakura mundur kebelakang. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum senang melihat salah satu sahabatnya ini. Naruto melepaskan pelukan eratnya sambil tertawa-tawa senang.

"Aku lulus, Aku lulus Sakura-chan. Yeay!" ucap Naruto seraya melompat-lompat kecil bahagia, tapi tak lama karena setelah itu wajahnya langsung menunjukkan raut bingung.

"Umm, Sakura-chan kenapa aku tidak diberi tau tentang hal ini? Aku sampai mengira kalau aku tidak lulus ujian" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sebal. "Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitau ku?" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Sakura hanya mendengus pelan.

"Bu-"

"Itu karena kau Dobe. Bukankah Ibiki-sensei kemarin sudah memberitau kita tentang hal ini." Sakura terkejut ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang familiar telah memotong perkataan nya, metanya tertuju pada orang yang ada dibelakang Naruto. Sakura tersenyum senang pada sahabat sekaligus orang yang disukai nya itu.

"Sasuke-kun" ucapnya riang. Naruto berbalik kebelakang, raut mukanya berubah datar, orang yang dipanggil Sasuke tadi mengangkat salah satu alisnya heran melihat Naruto yang berjalan kearahnya. Ketika Naruto sampai dihadapan Sasuke,

BLETAK.

Naruto langsung menjitak kepala Sasuke dengan jitakan yang bisa dibilang tidak pelan sama sekali. Sakura yang melihat hal itu langsung membulatkan matanya, sedangkan Sasuke? Sudah bisa ditebak, ada persimpangan yang muncul didahi mulusnya yang putih itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Dobe?" Ucap Sasuke marah, siapa yang tidak marah kalau kau tiba-tiba mendapatkan hadiah 'manis' yang tidak terduga seperti itu.

"Itu karena sudah menyebutku Dobe" Naruto berujar cuek.

"Ka-" belum sempat Sasuke mengeluarkan amarahnya, Sebuah pelukan hangat sudah lebih dulu didapatkan nya. ya, Naruto mendekapnya, Entah bagaimana caranya, unek-unek yang tadi ingin di lemparkan Sasuke ke Naruto hilang tak berbekas, seperti hilang tertiup angin. Sasuke tersenyum lembut mendengar Naruto yang tertawa kecil sambil memeluknya. Sakura hanya melotot tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto, dan reaksi Sasuke itu sunggu diluar dugaan 'bagaimana bisa?' batin nya bingung.

"Aku lulus Teme. Aku lulus" ucap Naruto bahagia melepaskan dekapan nya pada Sasuke seraya tersenyum senang. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hn" balasnya singkat. Naruto cemberut,

"Mouu Teme, kau ini, hilangkan sedikit penyakit irit katamu itu. Aku bosan mendengarnya"

"Hn" Naruto menghela nafas pelan. "Terserahlah" ucapnya cuek. Sakura yang melihat interaksi Sasuke dan Naruto yang seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum sedih, entah kenapa setiap kali melihat Sasuke berinteraksi dengan Naruto, ada rasa tidak rela dihatinya. Pasalnya, hanya Naruto yang keberadaan nya paling dianggap Sasuke, hanya Naruto yang bisa berada didekat Sasuke tanpa mendapatkan tatapan mematikan yang biasa dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke, hanya Naruto yang bisa membuat seorang Sasuke yang irit kata bisa berbicara lebih dari satu kalimat. 'kenapa aku yang sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak sekolah dasar tidak bisa membuat Sasuke seperti itu? Kenapa Naruto yang hanya mengenal Sasuke sejak kelas dua SMP bisa seakrab itu dengan Sasuke? Kenapa bukan aku?' Batin Sakura. Karena sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Sakura sampai tidak menyadari Naruto yang sejak tadi memanggil-manggil namanya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto memanggil sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya. Sakura kaget dan tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Ah-eh, kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Kau itu yang kenapa Sakura-chan? Dari tadi aku memanggil namamu loh. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak mendengarkanku" Naruto menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang mengisyaratkan –kau tidak apa-apa- kepada Sakura.

"Oh, ma'afkan aku, tadi aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting" sahutnya cepat. Naruto hanya ber-oh ria dan Sasuke? Hanya berwajah datar.

"Ne, Teme. Aku lapar, traktir aku ramen ya teme?" Naruto memasang muka berharap dengan pandangan seperti anak kecil yang meminta permen pada Ibunya. Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto sekilas.

"Hn" gumamya sebagai balasan.

"Yeay, sankyuu teme. Kau memang rivalku yang paling baik" ucap Naruto riang. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, sedangkan Sakura yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang seperti itu hanya menatap heran pada Naruto.

"Memangnya kau yakin Sasuke-kun mengiyakannya? Sasuke-kun kan hanya mengatakan Hn?" Sakura bertanya heran pada Naruto yang menganggap Sasuke mengiyakan permintaan nya. setaunya Sasuke itu orang yang paling sulit untuk dimintai sesuatu.

"Loh, memang Sasuke mengiyakan kok. Hn yang tadi itu artinya Iya Sakura-chan" Naruto menjelaskan pada Sakura. Sakura tambah bingung dengan pernyataan Naruto tadi. Naruto? Mengetahui arti "HN" Sasuke? Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Apa benar begitu?" Sakura menatap sanksi Naruto, Naruto menghela nafas pelan, rupanya Sakura tidak percaya padanya.

"Ne Teme, Kau tadi mengiyakan perintaanku kan?" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke,

"Hn" Naruto mendengus sebal, "Jawab yang benar." Naruto melotot kearah Sasuke, Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas bosan.

"Ya" ucapnya bosan. Naruto tersenyum sumringah, "Tuh benarkan Sakura-chan, Teme bilang iya" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sasuke yang itu, si stoic irit kata dan tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya mengiyakan ajakan rivalnya untuk makan dengan dia yang menraktir? Rival loh, rival! Sungguh kejadian langka, dan juga menyakitkan hati bagi Sakura. Ternyata memang hanya Naruto yang bisa berinteraksi dengan Normal pada Sasuke, Normal dalam artian berbeda, Normal dalam artian ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto. Tapi, Sakura menepis pemikiran itu, menganggapnya hanya pemikiran konyol yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Dobe" Sasuke memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan khas mereka,

"Hum? Apa Teme?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya. Sasuke hanya diam, tapi kemudian menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto seraya membawa (baca: Menyeret) Naruto, Naruto yang dibawa (baca: diseret) Sasuke hanya diam, tapi tak lama setelah itu dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sakura yang memandang dirinya dan Sasuke dengan pandangan yang tidak terdefinisikan. Naruto berhenti sejenak yang membuat Sasuke yang menyeretnya juga terhenti.

"Sakura-chaaaaan, kau tidak mau ikut?" ucap Naruto setengah berteriak, "Pelankan suaramu Dobe, jarakmu dan Sakura itu tidak lebih dari dua meter bodoh" Sasuke mendeathglare Naruto, Naruto yang mendapatkan deathglare itu hanya bisa nyengir dengan wajah tanpa dosa, sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua. Waktu dua tahun cukup bagi Naruto untuk belajar menghiraukan deathglare Sasuke yang legendaris itu. Sakura yang mendengar teriakan Naruto hanya tersenyum kaku, dan melambaikan tangannya tanda tidak ikut. Naruto yang melihat isyarat itu hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kami duluan ya Sakura-chan" Naruto berkata sambil melambaikan tanganya pada Sakura sebagai salam perpisahan yang juga dibalas dengan lambaian tangan oleh Sakura. Sasuke yang melihat acara saling melambaikan itu hanya mendengus sebal, Sasuke kemudian menarik pelan salah satu kepang Naruto dan menyeret Naruto kembali.

"Ittai, Teme. Lepaskan kepangku" ucap Naruto seraya memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam kepangnya. Sasuke kemudian melepaskan genggamannya dan ganti menggengam lengan Naruto yang memegang pergelangan tangannya tadi lalu menyeret Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya. Naruto hanya pasrah saja mendapati dirinya kembali diseret-seret oleh Sasuke. Setelah sampai diparkiran, Sasuke menyuruh Naruto masuk ke mobilnya, Naruto menghela nafas pelan lalu masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke dan diikuti Sasuke dengan duduk di kursi pengemudi disamping Naruto, setelah memastikan diri mereka aman dengan memakai sabuk pengaman. Sasuke kemudian menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan menemudikannya pergi menjauh dari gedung sekolah dengan tatapan sendu seseorang yang mengiringi kepergian mereka.

"Kapan kau akan memandng ke arahku?-" sebulir air turun dari bola mata beriris emerald, rambut pink yang di milikinya terbang bergerak mengikuti angin,

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah langit dan menangis dalam diam.

TBC

^,^ Hajimemashite minna-san, watashi wa Yuki desu, yoroshiku neee :D

Ini fict pertama Yuki nih, ma'af ya kalau jelek. Harap maklum, baru pertama kali bikin cerita, he_he

Jadi, Bagaimana fict Yuki? Abal? Gaje? Typo(s) tidak sengaja? Dan Alur kecepetan? Hehehe, maklumin aja ya minnaaa, masih baru. Nah, supaya fict Yuki bisa lebih baik, Yuki harap minna mau memberikan kritikan dan saran nya. kalau ada yang perlu diperbaiki, bilang aja sama Yuki, sebisa mungkin Yuki akan membuat fict ini jadi lebih baik lagi untuk menghibur minna-san semua^.^

Saa, minna-san

And see you in the next chapter

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU

**MIND TO REVIEW PLEASE .**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Saa, minna-san, Yuki kembaliiii :D. Yuki harap chapter sebelumnya cukup menghibur buat minna. Maaf kalau cerita Yuki masih gak terlalu bagus, masih belajar hehe. Jadi Yuki harap minna tetap mau memberikan saran-saran dan koreksinya tentang fict Yuki. Dan buat temen-temen yang sudah bersedia mereview dan ngefav cerita Yuki, Yuki ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Yuki terharu sekali *ngambil tisu buat ngelap air mata* fict Yuki yang jelek ini ternyata ada yang mau baca. Dan ini balasan buat temen-temen yang udah berbaik hati mau mereview fict Yuki:

**Nico Nina** : Ini baru pertama kali nulis. hehe. Arigatou *bungkuk-bungkuk* Yuki bakalan sering ngedit fict Yuki. terima kasih atas reviwnya Nico-san :)

**Ashahi Kagari-kun ** : Arigatou *bungkuk-bungkuk* terima kasih reviewnya Kagari-kun :), ini udah Yuki update, moga suka ya

**RieeChan 'KoAlzkky** : Oh Summary nya temanku yang bantuin bikin Riee-san. terima kasih atas reviewnya :)

Oke, semua review dah Yuki balas, dan gak perlu banyak ngomong lagi, langsung saja minna baca yaa **\^^/**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Are We Destined To Be Together? We'll see © Yuki Phantomic

Pairing : Sasu x FemNaru

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, Abal, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, dan tidak lupa juga typo(s) tidak sengaja yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

**DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ**

**::_Are we destined to be together? We'll see_::**

"Nghh" Lenguh seseorang ketika tidur nyenyaknya terganggu oleh suara yang -entah apa itu-. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap pelan, masih dalam keadaan yang setengah sadar orang itu mulai meraba-raba sesuatu disamping bantal tidurnya. Setelah sebelah tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang ternyata adalah sebuah handphone berwarna orange, orang itu kemudian membawa handphone yang telah mengeluarkan suara yang tadi menggangu tidur nyenyaknya ketelinganya dan menekan tombol berwarna hijau untuk mengangkat telepon - rupanya suara mengganggu tadi adalah nada dering ketika ada seseorang yang menghubunginya- lalu menyahut pada orang yang tengah menghubunginya.

"Hmmm?" jawabnya masih setengah sadar.

"Naruto?" Seseorang disambungan satunya memanggil,

"Hmm" Jawab Naruto singkat,

"Kau masih tidur?" Tanya orang itu lagi

"Hmm" Naruto sudah mulai menutup matanya yang setengah terbuka tadi, hendak kembali melanjutkan tidur nyenyaknya.

"Kau dengar aku tidak sih Naruto?" Orang itu bertanya, terdengar nada sedikit sebal darinya.

"…."

"Naruto" Orang itu meninggikan sedikit nada suaranya

"…." Rupanya Naruto sudah dalam perjalanan kembali ke alam mimpinya,

"NARUTO!"

BRUK

Naruto terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dari tempat tidurnya karena mendengar suara yang melengking dari Handphone yang sialnya berada tepat disamping telinganya,

"Ittaiiii" Naruto meringis pelan, sambil mengelus-elus pantatnya yang tadi mencium lantai, tentu saja dibarengi gerutuan-gerutuan sebal dari bibirnya. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya akibat terjatuh tadi, Naruto mencari-cari HPnya yang ikut andil dalam peristiwa meloncatnya Uzumaki Naruto dari tempat tidur. Naruto mendengus jengkel ketika melihat HPnya yang ternyata selamat, benda itu masih tergeletak manis diatas tempat tidurnya. Bibir kecilnya mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan pelan untuk benda mungil yang mengeluarkan cahaya itu, diambilnya kembali benda itu dan didekatkannya kembali kearah telinganya.

"Ada apa sih Sakura-chan?" Sahutnya sebal pada orang yang ternyata adalah Sakura itu saraya mendudukkan dirinya disisi tempat tidur.

"Pfft, hahaha, Naruto kau tadi kenapa?" Sakura berkata sambil tertawa

"Berhenti tertawa Sakura-chan! Itu kan gara-gara kau yang membuatku kaget, aku jadi jatuh dari tempat tidurku" Naruto cemberut, bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

"Hmmpp, oke-oke maafkan aku. Salahmu sendiri kupanggil-panggil tidak menyahut" Sakura berusaha menahan tawanya, naruto mendengus sebal.

"Lalu? Ada apa? Kenapa kau menghubungiku jam-" Naruto melirik kearah jam yang tergeletak diatas meja kecil tempat lampu tidur disamping tempat tidurnya, matanya melotot ketika melihat angka tertera dijam digital itu. 05.30.

05.30? Ini kan masih subuh.

"Sakura-chan! Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk menghubungiku" Ucapnya menaikkan nada suaranya, terselip nada sebal darinya.

"hehe, gomen Aku terlalu senang sampai bangun kepagian" Sakura diseberang sana tertawa salah tingkah, walaupun Naruto tidak bisa melihanya, Naruto tau pasti kalau Sakura sekarang pasti sedang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tanpa sadar, kebiasaan yang sudah dihapal Naruto kalau Sakura sedang salah tingkah.

"Memangnya ada hal apa yang membuatmu bangun pagi seperti ini?" Naruto bertanya sambil berjalan kearah dinding tempat tombol lampu kamarnya lalu menekannya. Seketika itu ruangan tempat tidur Naruto yang sepenuhnya berisi benda-benda yang didominasi warna orange dan kuning cerah terpampang jelas. Setelah menyalakan lampu kamar Naruto lalu berjalan mendekati sofa kecil untuk dua orang yang berada diujung tempat tidurnya dan mendudukinya.

"Tadi malam Sasuke-kun mengirimi ku E-mail, dia mengajak teman-teman untuk berlibur ke Villa nya yang ada di Konoha Hill dekat pantai, apa kau juga menerima E-mailnya Naruto?" Sakura berkata riang, senang karena mendapat E-mail dari Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, kau meneleponku pagi-pagi begini hanya untuk itu?" ucapnya malas. "Teme tidak mengirimiku E-mail, kemarin dia datang sendiri kerumahku untuk memberitahu hal itu, katanya Itachi-nii (Anikinya Sasuke) yang menyuruhnya untuk mengajak kita semua berlibur." Naruto mendengus sebal mengingat kemarin sore Sasuke tiba-tiba saja ada didepan pintu apartemennya dan memaksanya ikut berlibur.

"…." Tidak ada balasan dari Sakura, dahi Naruto mengernyit heran,

"Sakura-chan? Halo? Kau disana?"

"A-eh, Sasuke-kun ketempatmu? Kenapa dia tidak kerumahku juga?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Mungkin tidak sempat, soalnya kemarin Sasuke berada dirumahku sampai jam sembilan malam," Naruto menjelaskan sambil menguap pelan

"Begitu ya. Memangnya apa saja yang kalian lakukan?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar cemas,

"hahaha, tenang saja Sakura-chan, kami tidak bertengkar, yah ada sedikit bertengkar sih. Teme menyuruhku membantunya mengirimkan E-mail untuk teman-teman, Teme bilang dia tidak punya semua e-mail teman-teman kita" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum, tidak menyadari arti nada gelisah dari Sakura.

"Oh ya?" Ucap Sakura sanksi

"Iya Sakura-chan, E-mail untukmu juga aku yang mengirim, Teme malas katanya, jadi aku yang disuruh. Huh, dasar Teme jelek" Naruto menggerutu sebal.

"Jadi kau sudah tau duluan ya?" Sakura bertanya lirih

"Hu'um, makanya Sakura-chan, seharusnya kau tidak perlu meneleponku."

"Umm, lalu nanti kau akan berangkat dengan siapa?" Ya, perjalanan ke Villa Sasuke memang dengan memakai kendaraan masing-masing. Katanya siapa tau ada yang ingin pulang duluan atau ingin berkeliling Konoha Hill untuk menikmati pemandangan sendirian, Konoha Hill merupakan tempat yang bagus untuk rekreasi.

"Aku? Teme menyuruhku ikut dengannya bersama Itachi-nii, katanya Itachi-nii juga membawa teman-temannya" Naruto memang tidak punya mobil (err,, mungkin), jadi dia mengiyakan saja ajakan Sasuke yang memintanya atau lebih tepatnya menyuruhnya untuk ikut bersamanya dengan alasan menemaninya diperjalanan karena Itachi juga akan membawa temannya.

"Sakura-chan sendiri nanti berangkat dengan siapa?" Naruto bertanya balik.

"Aku akan berangkat bersama Ino, Tenten dan Hinata. Sudah dulu ya Naruto, aku mau menyiapkan keperluanku dulu. Sampai jumpa jam sepuluh nanti." Sakura menutup sambungan telepon itu tanpa menunggu balasan dari Naruto.

"Sakura-chan kenapa sih?" Ucap Naruto heran. Setelah meletakkan HPnya diatas sofa, Naruto lalu melihat sekeliling kamaranya. "Waktunya beres-beres" ucapnya riang.

-Beberapa saat kemudian-

"Fiuuuh, akhirnya selesai" Naruto memandang sekelilingnya dengan pandangan puas. Setelah pembicaraan dengan Sakura ditelepon tadi, Naruto memutuskan untuk membereskan kamarnya yang berujung dengan membersihkan semua tempat yang ada diapartemennya mulai dari kamarnya, kamar 'Tou-san' nya, balkon, ruang tamu, dapur, kamar mandi dan semua hal yang perlu dibersihkan. Kalau tidak dibersihkan sekarang, kapan lagi? begitu pikirnya. Setidaknya ketika 'Tou-san' nya pulang nanti, kalau Naruto tidak ada, rumah yang bersih sudah cukup untuk menyambut 'Tou-san' nya.

"Umm, lebih baik aku menyiapkan sarapan dulu, setelah mandi saja aku sarapan. Tapi, sarapan dengan apa ya?" gumamnya pelan, jari telunjuk kanannya menyentuh bibirnya, memikirkan apa yang bisa disiapkannya untuk sarapan. Lalu matanya tiba-tiba berbinar senang, kedua tangannya bertepuk,

"Rameeen" ucapnya riang. Hhh dasar pencinta ramen tidak ada makanan lain yang ada dipikirannya selain ramen. Ketika Naruto ingin melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Suara telepon yang berdering menghentikan niatnya. Matanya tertuju pada meja kecil disamping sofa didepan televisi diruang tamu. Naruto mendekati benda yang mengeluarkan dering tersebut dan mengangkat gagang teleponnya.

"Moshi-moshi" sahutnya

"Moshi-moshi Naruto, sudah bangun rupanya" suara lembut seseorang membalas sahutannya. Mata Naruto langsung berbinar ceria lagi mendengar suara familiar itu

"Tou-san" ucapnya setengah berteriak, "Tou-san, bagaimana kabar Tou-san disana? Bagaimana pelatihannya? Apa ada hal yang menarik? Kapan Tou-san pulang? Aku rindu Tou-san" Naruto mengajukan rentetan pertanyaan kepada seseorang yang dipanggilnya Tou-san itu. Orang itu tertawa kecil mendengar rentetan pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya.

"Kalau bertanya itu satu-satu Naru-chan" Naruto nyengir mendengar hal itu. "Tou-san baik-baik saja, Pelatihannya lumayan susah, tapi menyenangkan. Banyak yang menarik disini, tou-san jadi punya teman-teman dan pengalaman baru tentang menjadi seorang guru. Mungkin Tou-san pulang minggu depan, Tou-san juga merindukan Naru-chan kok." Ucapnya menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan naruto tadi.

"Lalu? Naru-chan sendiri, bagaiman kabarnya? Baik-baik saja kan? Jadi pergi berlibur bersama teman-teman?" Giliran Tou-san nya yang mengajukan pertanyaan sekarang. Naruto terkekeh geli.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja Tou-san, dan ya kami jadi pergi berlibur. Kami akan berangkat hari ini jam sepuluh nanti" Naruto menjelaskan.

"Oh begitu. Semua keperluan yang Naru-chan perlukan sudah disiapkan belum? Bawa sweeter ekstra untuk berjaga-jaga Naru-chan, udara pantai bisa jadi sangat dingin ketika malam hari." Tou-san nya mengingatkan.

"Iya iya, semuanya sudah Naru siapkan kok tou-san, tenang saja" terdengar helaan nafas lega dari Tou-sannya.

"Dan ingat, kau juga harus mengabari Aniki dan Orang tua mu di luar negeri Naru-chan" Tou-sannya mengingatkan. Hmm, bingung ya? Sebenarnya, seseorang yang sekarang sedang berbicara dengan Naruto bukan Tou-san aslinya, melainkan orang yang mengasuhnya sejak kecil, tapi sudah dianggap Naruto sebagai Tou-san nya yang kedua.

"Ya ya, Aku sudah mengabari Tou-san dan Kaa-san, sedangkan Aniki, aku sudah coba menghubunginya, tapi tidak diangkat." Naruto menjelaskan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, nanti kau coba hubungi dia lagi"

"Ya, nanti akan ku coba" Naruto menyandarkan dirinya didinding disamping meja tempat telepon.

"Dan satu hal lagi, jangan mencoba melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, Hime-sama" orang itu meningatkan dengan menekankan intonasinya pada kalimat terakhir. Naruto mendengus sebal.

"Aku mengerti, Iruka" balasnya cuek

"Kalau begitu, selamat berlibur. Naruto-sama" Ucap orang yang bernama Iruka itu dengan sopan terdengar nada jahil dalam suaranya. Naruto mendengus gelid an memutuskan mengikuti permainan Iruka.

"Ya. Terima Kasih Irukn-san" setelah itu terdengar bunyi tuut tuut yang menandakan pembicaraan itu berakhir. Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Iruka merupakan pengasuhnya sejak kecil, yang merangkap sebagai Butler pribadinya, tapi memang tak ada yang tau tentang hal itu selain keluarga besarnya, lagi pula dia lebih suka memanggil Iruka dengan sebutan Tou-san, karena memang Iruka memperlakukan Naruto seperti anaknya sendiri. Lagi pula hal itu diperlukan, untuk saat ini.

-Naruto POV-

Setelah meletakkan gagang telepon ketempatnya semula, aku berjalan kearah dapur, ingin membuat sarapan seperti niat awal ku tadi. Aku membuka lemari dapur yang terletak diatas kompor, cukup tinggi sehingga membuatku harus berjinjit sedikit untuk mencapainya. Ugh, tapi kenapa tidak ada ramen? Ku buka lagi lemari satunya, kosong. Satunya lagi? Kosong.

"Arrgggh" ucapku frustasi seraya meremas rambutku, lalu sekarang aku mau sarapan pakai apa? Umm, coba kulihat kulkas, apa ada yang bisa kumakan ya? Aku mendekati kulkas yang terletak didekat pintu, setelah kubuka, yang kudapatkan, sial, hanya ada tomat dan sayuran lainnya.

"Apa Tou-san sengaja tidak membelikanku ramen ya? Ukh, Tou-san pelit" gerutuku sebal, aku lalu mendekati ricecooker, kalau aku beruntung, aku bisa membuat nasi goreng untuk sarapanku nanti.

"Hmm, ada Nasi yang lumayan banyak, apa aku buat nasi goreng semua ya? toh tou-san pulang minggu depan juga. Bisa terbuang sia-sia kalau nasinya tetap dibiarkan, lebih baik kubuat nasi goreng untuk sarapan dan bekal diperjalanan saja" humm, aku mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku pelan, ide yang bagus, jadi tidak membuang-buang makanan.

"Oke, waktunya memasak" ucapku riang. Setelah menyiapkan bumbu-bumbu beserta bahan-bahan yang akan digunakan, aku langsung mencampurkan semuanya dan memasaknya. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya nasi goreng ala Uzumaki Naruto, sudah jadiiii. Ah, wangi sekali, sepertinya enak, yah walaupun hanya Nasi goreng sederhana dengan bahan-bahan yang seadanya, hanya dengan bahan tomat, wortel dan kentang, menurutku ini cukup menggiurkan.

Oke, sarapan sudah disiapkan, lebih baik aku mandi dan bersiap-siap dulu baru sarapan. Siip, waktunya mandiiii.

-Naruto POV End-

Setelah sepuluh menit berada dikamar mandi, akhirnya Naruto keluar juga (ngapain sih dikamar mandi? Tidur ya?). Naruto berjalan kearah lemari pakaiannya, lalu mengambil pakaian santai bertuliskan "Maximum Power" berwarna orange cerah beserta celana ketat dan rok yang terlihat sedikit mengembang diatas lutut untuk bawahannya. Setelah menegeringkan dan mengepang rambutnya, Naruto lalu memakai pakaian yang telah diambilnya tadi dan memasang kacamata –kurang modisnya-.

"Oke, siap untuk berangkat, eh tapi sarapan dulu" ucapnya riang lalu keluar kamar dan menuju dapur untuk sarapan. Setelah menyiapkan seporsi makanan untuk dirinya sendiri, Naruto lalu mengambil jus jeruk yang tadi dilihatnya dikulkas dan menuangkan nya ke gelas berukuran sedang.

"Ittadakimasu" ucapnya sebelum menyuap nasi kemulutnya sendiri.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Belum sempat Naruto memasukan suapan yang kedua kedalam mulutnya, bel pintu menghentikannya lebih dulu. Naruto meletakkan kembali sendok dan garpu yang dipegangnya, lalu beranjak kepintu depan, sempat berhenti untuk melihat jam dinding di ruang tamu. Jam 08.45.

"Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini?" gumamnya pelan, setelah sampai didepan pintu, Naruto mencoba melihat siap yang datang melalui lubang yang ada dipintu, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Naruto membuka pintunya lebar-lebar kepalanya menengok kesebelah kanan, tidak ada orang, lalu kepalanya ditengokkan nya lagi kesebelah kiri. Naruto terlonjak kaget ketika melihat seseorang- eh tepatnya dua orang yang berperawakan hampir sama. Yang membedakan hanyalah yang satu sedang tersenyum dan yang satu lagi memasang wajah datar. Naruto mngerjap-ngerjap pelan, telunjuk kanannya terangkat mengarah pada dua orang tadi.

"Kalian? Kenapa ada disini?" Tanyanya heran.

"Tidak sopan menunjuk orang seperti itu dobe, apa kau akan membiarkan ku tetap diluar?" Ucap seseorang dengan nada datarnya. Naruto mendengus sebal.

"Huh. Ya sudah silahkan masuk" Naruto menggeser badannya untuk memberikan jalan lewat pada dua orang itu.

"Ohayou Naru-chan" Sapa seseorang yang sejak tadi memasang senyum diwajahnya. Naruto balas tersenyum.

"Ohayou Itachi-nii" sahutnya balik. Setelah kedua tamu itu masuk, -yang ternyata adalah Sasuke dan Itachi- Naruto lalu menutup pintunya kembali dan menuju dapur hendak melanjutkan makannya.

"Mau kemana kau dobe?" Sasuke bertanya ketika melihat Naruto hendak meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Kedapur. Sarapan. Kalian mau ikut? kebetulan aku membuatnya berlebih" Naruto berkata tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke hanya mengikuti Naruto dalam diam, sedangkan Itachi

"Aku ikut sarapan Naru-chan" yah, Itachi menyambut tawaran Naruto dengan senang hati. Setelah mereka semua sampai didapur, Naruto lalu mempersilahkan Sasuke dan Itachi duduk dikursi meja makan yang terletak ditengah-tengah ruangan dapur, lalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

"Kau bisa masak Dobe?" Sasuke bertanya meremehkan ketika melihat sarapan yang diletakkan Naruto dihadapannya. Naruto mendengus sebal,

"Coba dulu baru protes!" Ucapnya seraya mendudukkan diri kembali ditempatnya duduknya setelah meletakkan sarapan Itachi dihadapan orangnya, yang disambut dengan mata berbinar oleh Itachi.

"Enak loh Otouto, kau harus mencobanya" Itachi berbicara sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Telan dulu makananmu itu baka-aniki" Sasuke kemudian memakan bagiannya, 'enak juga' batinnya setelah menyuap sesendok nasi goreng kedalam mulutnya. Naruto memperhatikan ekspresi Sasuke ketika memakan makanan buatannya.

"Enak?" Tanyanya

"Hn" Naruto sweatdrope, tidak nyambung sama sekali.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian kemari?" Naruto menatap dua orang yang kini sedang makan dengan tenang,

"Menjemputmu Naru-chan, kan kasian kalau kau harus kerumah kami menggunakan taksi" Itachi menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang balas dengan anggukkan mengerti dari Naruto. Setelah itu, mereka melakukan sarapan dalam kehinangan. Setelah sarapan dan membereskan semuanya, mereka bertiga memutuskan langsung kerumah Duo Uchiha (Sasuke dan Itachi) untuk menunggu teman-teman yang lain. Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih sepuluh menit yang dihiasi dengan ocehan-ocehan Naruto yang akan diakhiri dengan pertengkaran bersama Sasuke dan tawa kecil Itachi yang menyaksikan adegan itu, akhirnya mereka sampai dikediaman utama keluarga besar Uchiha, hanya dengan melihat gerbang yang ditengah-tengahnya terdapat gambar kipas lambang Uchiha. Setelah memarkirkan mobil Ferrari hitam milik Itachi mereka langsung masuk kedalam rumah-atau bisa dibilang lebih menyerupai Istana- yang disambut dengan para pelayan yang berjejer rapi di sisi pintu.

"Selamat Datang Sasuke-sama, Itachi-sama" koor mereka semua.

"Hn" ucap duo Uchiha itu bersamaan. Naruto hanya cengok, kompak sekali.

"Teman-teman anda sudah menunggu diruang tamu Sasuke-sama dan Itachi-sama" ucap salah seorang pelayan. Yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Sasuke dan Senyuman dari Itachi. Mereka bertiga melangkah menuju ruang tamu Uchiha diiringi dua pelayan yang berjalan dibelakang mereka.

Semua orang yang berada diruang tamu melihat kearah masuk ruang tamu ketika mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat, senyum terkembang pada wajah mereka semua ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang, kecuali satu orang yang melihat seseorang selain duo Uchiha berada disamping Sasuke.

"Yo Sasuke" sapa seseorang berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga dimasing-masing pipinya yang hanya dibalas "Hn" oleh Sasuke, stelah itu pandangannya beralih pada seseorang yang ada disamping Sasuke.

"Yo Naru-chan" sapanya pada orang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto, Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Ohayou Kiba-kun" sapanya balik yang membuat kiba jadi tersenyum salah tingkah. Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal melihat reaksi dari anak keluarga Inuzuka itu.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun" ucap seseorang berambut pink, Sakura.

"Hn"

Bletak

"Beri salam yang benar Teme" Naruto menjitak kepala Naruto yang kemudian dibalas Naruto dengan deathglare andalannya yang sungguh sayang tidak berfungsi sama sekali, malah Naruto juga mendeathglare balik kepadanya. Sasuke menghela nafas bosan.

"Hh, Ohayou" Sasuke mengucapkannya malas-malasan, Naruto langsung mengeluarkan cengiran nya, Itachi tersenyum dan semua orang yang ada diruang tamu yang menyaksikan itu hanya bisa terkekeh kecil. Tapi tidak lama karena langsung mendapat deathglare tingkat tinggi Sasuke, semuanya langsung bungkam tak bersisa.

"Baik-baik hentikan itu Otouto. Kau bisa membunuh mereka semua hanya dengan tatapan mu itu kau tau" Itachi menghentikan adiknya yang sepertinya sudah mulai mengeluarkan aura membunuh.

"Hn" balas Sasuke acuh

"Oh iya, aku ada sedikit pengumuman. Kita tidak jadi pergi dengan memakai mobil masing-masing. Aku sudah menyiapkan bus mini untuk kita semua." Itachi menjelaskan

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mobil kami Itachi?" salah seorang teman Itachi yang bernama Pain bertanya.

"Tinggal saja disini. Tak ada yang keberatan kan" Itachi mengusulkan yang dibalas anggukan setuju dari semuanya., Itachi tersenyum puas.

"Bagus. Sekarang siapkan barang-barang keperluan kalian, kita berangkat sepuluh menit lagi" Itachi menutup pengumuman singkatnya.

"Oh iya, satu hal lagi. Semua kamar yang akan kita tempati divilla nanti sudah kuatur, setiap kamar terdiri dari dua orang, kecuali kamarku dan Sasuke" Itachi menambahkan. Semua orang mengangguk setuju.

"Eh, tapi Naru-chan?" Semua langsung menatap kearah Naruto. Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya

"Ada apa Itachi-nii?" Tanya nya bingung.

"Karena jumlah anak perempuannya ganjil, kau akan menempati kamarmu sendiri" perlu waktu beberepa detik untuk Naruto mencerna perkataan singkat Itachi.

1 Detik

2 Detik

3 Detik

4 De-

"….."

"….."

"APAAA?

TBC

Yak, maaf minna-san, kalau chapter ini agak sedikit, Yuki ngerjakan nya dalam waktu 2 jam doank loh, jadi maklumin kalau jelek ya. Oke. Terakhir.

PLESE REVIEW ^_^

V

V

V

V


	3. Chapter 3

Notea : Yuki kembali lagi ^-^, maaf kalo chapter sebelumnya jelek, Yuki masih dalam tahap belajar, jadi Yuki harap, para Author senior mau member bantuan buat Yuki supaya fict Yuki bisa lebih bagus lagi ^^.

AND BIG THANKS TO :

**Akira Ezakiya Phantomthief, Ashahi Kagari-kun, CCloveRuki, Nico Ina, Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive, Taz Atobe, dan juga para Silent Readers semua**. Terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya. Yuki terharu sekali *cari-cari tisu* kalian semua mau review fict Yuki. Yuki akan berusa memperbaiki fict ini secara perlahan. Mohon bantuannya semuaaaa ^^

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Are We Destined To Be Together? We'll see © Yuki Phantomic

Pairing : Sasu x FemNaru

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, Abal, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, dan tidak lupa juga typo(s) tidak sengaja yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

**DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ**

**Flashback Chapter sebelumnya…**

"Oh iya, satu hal lagi. Semua kamar yang akan kita tempati divilla nanti sudah kuatur, setiap kamar terdiri dari dua orang, kecuali kamarku dan Sasuke" Itachi menambahkan. Semua orang mengangguk setuju.

"Eh, tapi Naru-chan-" Semua langsung menatap kearah Naruto. Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya

"Ada apa Itachi-nii?" Tanya nya bingung.

"Karena jumlah anak perempuannya ganjil, kau akan menempati kamarmu sendiri" perlu waktu beberepa detik untuk Naruto mencerna perkataan singkat Itachi.

1 Detik

2 Detik

3 Detik

4 De-

"….."

"….."

"APAAA?

Chapter 3

**::_Are we destined to be together? We'll see_::**

-Naruto POV-

Huh? Kenapa aku jadi menempati kamarku sendiri? Tidak mau! Huhuhu T.T

"Itachi-nii, aku tidak mau sendiri. Ayolah, biarkan aku sekamar dengan teman-temanku." Aku menatap Itachi-nii dengan pandangan penuh harap. Kulihat Itachi-nii menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak bisa, Naru-chan. Setiap kamar sudah disediakan tempat tidur yang memang hanya bisa ditempati dua orang. Kau ingin berdesakkan dengan teman-temanmu hm?" Aku cemberut,

"Tapi Itachi-nii, masa-"

"Sudahlah Dobe. Turuti saja." Sasuke memotong kalimatku

"Tapi Teme-"

"Apa jangan-jangan kau takut tidur sendiri, hn?" Kulihat Sasuke menyeringai. Ugh, dasar Teme jelek. Memang ku akui aku agak sedikit takut tidur sendiri. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi Villa Sasuke kan cukup besar. Which mean, setiap kamar pasti terpisah cukup jauh. Kalau nanti ada apa-apa bagaimana? Kalau ada hantu yang masuk kekamarku bagaimana?. Aku sedikit menundukkan kepalaku, kalau kubilang aku takut sendiri dikamar, Teme pasti akan meledekku habis-habisan. Tidak mau! Lebih baik aku diculik hantu dari pada diledek Teme sebulan lebih. Kami-sama, semoga tidak ada hantu disana. *Cuma ada penunggunya kok, heheh #plak*

"Benarkah itu Naru-chan? Kalau begitu kau sekamar dengan ku sa- Aww, apa-apaan sih kau Otouto" aku mendongakkan kepala ku kearah Itachi-nii, kulihat dia sedang mengelus-elus kepalanya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan deathglare. Ada apa sih? Dahiku mengernyit heran. Kualihkan pandangan ku kearah teman-teman dengan pandangan bertanya, tapi mereka semua hanya terkikik pelan. Terserahlah.

"Ya sudah, aku akan menempati kamarku sendirian saja" ucapku pasrah. Sempat kulihat Sasuke menyeringai aneh padaku, membuatku jadi bergidik sendiri.

"Yah, padahal tadi aku mau seka- Adaw" Itachi-nii mengangkat sebelah kakinya yang sepertinya baru saja diinjak Sasuke. Ada apa sih sebenarnya?.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam Baka-Aniki" Sasuke lagi-lagi mendeathglare Itachi-nii.

"Sudah lah." Ucapku melerai mereka.

"Sekarang lebih baik kita bersiap-siap." Usulku yang dibarengi anggukkan setuju dari teman-teman.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian bawa barang-barang kalian dan ikuti aku." Itachi-nii berjalan lebih dulu yang kemudian diikuti oleh Sasuke, Aku, beserta teman-teman yang lain.

-End Naruto POV-

Semua mengikuti Itachi yang ternyata menuju kehalaman rumahnya, disana telah terpakir bus yang bisa menampung lebih dari dua puluh orang. Bus dengan lambang kipas khas klan Uchiha, terdiri dari lima pasang kursi dimasing-masing sisinya, satu kursi untuk supir, satu lagi kursi yang ada disamping supir dan yang terakhir kursi panjang yang terletak dibagian belakang. Bus itu dilengkapi AC yang terletak dilangit-langit bus. Miini tv dan dvd lengkap dengan aplikasi tambahan seperti headphone dan headset yang ada dibagian punggung kursi. Bantal tidur dan selimut juga disiapkan disandaran kursi, tinggal memencet tombol yang tepat maka apa-pun yang kita butuhkan akan tersedia. Sungguh bus yang memiliki fasilitas luar biasa.

Itachi berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk bus. Lalu berbalik menghadap orang-orang yang ikut berlibur, yang berjumlah tiga belas orang termasuk dirinya.

"Aku dan Sasuke akan duduk dikursi paling depan. Aku duduk disamping supir dan Sasuke akan duduk dibelakangku. Untuk para perempuan akan duduk dibagian depan bus, sedangkan laki-lakinya duduk dibagian belakang. Mengerti?" Semua orang mengangguk mengerti. Itachi tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa letakkan barang-barang yang ingin kalian simpan dibagasi bus disini." Itachi mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah tenpat menaruh barang.

"Para pelayan yang akan memasukkannya nanti. Bawa saja barang-barang yang kalian anggap penting seperti handphone dan laptop bersama kalian, didalam sudah tersedian bagasi kecil untuk menampung itu semua." Itachi menjelaskan panjang lebar. Semua langsung memilih barang-barang penting milik mereka untuk dibawa, lalu meletakkan barang-barang yang akan dimasukkan kebagasi bus ketempat yang dikatakan Itachi tadi.

"Semua sudah selesai?" Itachi bertanya. Yang lain hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu, para laki-laki, masuk lewat pintu belakang dan parempuan nya masuk lewat pintu depan" Itachi mengakhiri penjelasanya. Semuanya memasuki bus yang telah dipersiapkan, mulai mencari kursi untuk ditempati. Itachi pertama kali masuk, yang kemudian diikuti Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Ten Ten, Hinata dan Ino melalui pintu depan. Sedangkan dari pintu belakang, Pain masuk lebih dulu yang kemudian diikuti oleh Suigetsu, Kakuzu, Kiba dan yang terakhir Shikamaru.

Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk dibelakang Itachi, Sakura yang melihat Sasuke duduk sendiri ingin menanyakan apakah dia boleh duduk disampingnya.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura memanggil Sasuke. Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, tapi tak lama setelah itu dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah seseorang yang masuk kedalam bus,

"Boleh aku du-"

"Dobe. Cepat kemari! Duduk disampingku" belum sempat Sakura menyatakan maksudnya, suara Sasuke telah memotong perkataannya lebih dulu. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Padahal tadi dia berharap bisa duduk sendiri. Sasuke lalu memandang Sakura yang terdiam seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Sakura tersenyum pahit kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Ucapnya lalu mengambil tempat duduk diseberang Sasuke. 'Setidaknya aku bisa tetap melihat wajahnya walaupun tidak bisa duduk disampingnya'. batinnya sedih.

"Teme, aku tidak mau duduk kalau tidak disamping jendela!" Naruto menegaskan. Sasuke menghela nafasnya pasrah lalu menggeser duduknya kesebelah kanan. Naruto tersenyum senang, lalu lansung mendudukkan dirinya disamping kiri Sasuke.

"Sankyuu Teme".

"Hn".

Setelah semuanya menduduki kursi masing-masing. Perjalanan pun dimulai.

Perjalanan ke Konoha Hill memerlukan waktu empat jam lebih, karena jaraknya yang jauh dan harus melewati jalan-jalan yang curam. Karena pada dasarnya Konoha Hill adalah tempat yang penuh dengan tebing-tebing yang berbahaya, namun memiliki pemandangan yang sangat indah, lagi pula daerah Konoha Hill sangat asri, masih belum tersentuh dengan yang namanya pabrik-pabrik seperti dikota-kota besar. Konoha Hill adalah desa besar yang memang sengaja dijadikan sebagai tempat untuk rekreasi.

Selama diperjalanan, ketiga belas penumpangnya memilih melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing. Ada yang menonton TV, bermain PSP, Browsing, entah apapun itu yang penting bisa mengisi waktu. Tapi, diantara semua orang yang sedang berbahagia dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, ada satu orang yang sejak tadi hanya memandang objek yang berada disamping kirinya. Objek yang sedang menatap pemandangan lewat kaca jendela disampingnya sambil mendengarkan sesuatu dari I-pod nya. Orang yang tak lain adalah Sasuke itu tersenyum lembut menatap objek yang ada disampingnya. Entah sejak kapan, perasaan yang ingin menganggap objek itu lebih dari teman, perasaan yang ingin memiliki objek itu sendiri, keinginan untuk memonopoli yang tidak bisa diabaikannya. Objek yang sejak tadi diperhatikan itu memalingkan wajahnya kearah Sasuke.

"Ada apa Teme?" well, rupanya objek bernama Naruto itu menyadari kalu ternyata Sasuke menatapnya dari tadi. Sasuke mngalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

"Hn." Naruto mendengus melihat sikap Sasuke, matanya kemudian menatap I-pod yang dipegangnya, mencari lagu-lagu untuk mengisi kegiatannya. Dan kalau beruntung bisa tertidur selama perjalanan. Setelah berhasil menemukan apa yang diinginkan, Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya untuk meresapi nada-nada yang mengalun dari headset ditelinganya.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang memejamkan matanya, perlahan tapi pasti tangan kanannya bergerak kearah Naruto. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi, sediki-

"Teme! Kau itu kenapa sih." Ups, Naruto langsung membuka matanya ketika merasakan cubitan tak pelan mendarat dipipi tembemnya. Tangan kanannya mengelus-elus pipinya yang terlihat memerah.

"Hn." Naruto mendelik sebal. Tapi malas menghiraukannya, dia lalu mulai memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Apa yang kau dengarkan?" Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya. Mengangkat alisnya lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Chopin" jawabnya singkat. Sasuke mengernyit.

"Kau suka music klasik?" Sasuke bertanya, terdengar nada heran dari suaranya.

"Ya. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak. Kupikir Dobe seperimu tidak mengerti dengan hal-hal seperti itu." Sasuke meremehkan.

"Terserah" Ucap Naruto cuek seraya memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

"Pinjam" Sasuke berkata sambil tetap menatap Naruto. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kearah Sasuke –lagi- lalu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Apa?" ucapnya tak mengerti. Sasuke mendecak.

"Ck, headsetmu. Pinjam." Sasuke mengambil pasangan headset yang ada ditelinga kanan Naruto lalu memasangnya ditelinga kanannya. Naruto yang mengerti hanya bisa mendengus sebal.

"Judulnya?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Nocturne Co. 20 in C Sharp Minor." Tangan kiri Naruto mengambil headset yang terpasang ditelinga kirinya bermaksud memindahkannya ke telinga kanannya, jarak diantara dirinya yang terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke karena keterbatasan tali headset yang ada entah kenapa membuat jantungnya memacu lebih cepat. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto yang ingin memindahkan headsetnya langsung menghentikan pergerakan tangan Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya.

"Jangan dipindahkan!"

"Tapi ini terlalu-" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, bingung karena kalimat Naruto yang terpotong. Tapi tak lama karena Sasuke langsung menyeringai ketika mengetahui jaraknya dengan Naruto yang begitu dekat.

"Jangan dipindahkan. Lagi pula, diheadsetmu kan sudah tertera dengan jelas huruf L, singkatan Left yang artinya headset itu memang untuk telinga sebelah kiri." Sasuke berkata seraya mengambil headset yang tadi hendak dipindahkan Naruto dan memasangkannya kembali ketelinga kiri Naruto. Jarak Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengannya membuat wajah Naruto entah mengapa menjadi panas. Tercium wangi mint yang menguar dari Sasuke, wangi mint yang sudah menjadi ciri khas Sasuke. Naruto langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah kiri sambil menggerutu pelan.

"Tapi Teme, aku ingin tidur. Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau begini?" Naruto berkata pelan

"Bersandar saja dibahu ku." Ucap Sasuke cuek seraya menyandarkan dirinya kesandaran kursinya. Yang langsung membuat Naruto tertarik kearah Sasuke karena kabel headsetnya yang terlalu pendek.

"Tapi-"

"Sudah. Lakukan saja." Naruto hanya mengela nafas dan langsung menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kiri Sasuke lalu mulai memjamkan matanya, bersiap untuk tidur sepanjang perjalanan.

Sasuke yang merasakan bahu kirinya memberat tersenyum lembut. Perlahan, agar tidak membangunkan Naruto yang sepertinya sudah terlelap *cepat banget tidurnya* Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengelus puncak kepala Naruto lembut. Sasuke bisa mencium wangi citrus yang menguar dari Naruto, wangi yang entah sejak kapan menjadi favoritnya selain wangi mint. Entah karena nada-nada lembut yang mengalun ditelinga nya sekarang atau karena wangi citrus yang disukainya, perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya lalu menyusul Naruto kealam tidurnya sendiri.

Satu hal yang tidak Sasuke sadari. Ada dua pasang bola mata yang menatapnya sejak tadi. Dua pasang bola mata yang menyiratkan kesedihan dan kecemburuan. Bola mata milik dua orang yang akan menjadi rintangan baginya untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Ngghhh" Naruto melenguh, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan.

"Sudah bangun Dobe?" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya

"Umm, ya. Apa kita sudah sampai?"

"Hn."

Naruto memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Dahinya mengerut,

"Mana yang lain Teme?" Tanya Naruto bingung ketika tak mendapati seorang pun yang ada didalam bus selain dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Mencari bantuan"

"Mencari bantuan?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Hn." Dan Sasuke pun bangkit berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dengan raut bingung.

"TEME! Tunggu aku." Naruto setengah berteriak memanggik Sasuke yang sudah berada diluar bus.

"Ugh, seharusnya kau membangunkanku teme." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya,

"Hn."

"Kau ini. Sekarang kita mau kemana?" Naruto bertanya sambil mengikuti Sasuke.

"Mencari yang lain." Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah mengetahui alasan dibalik kosongnya bus yang ternyata berhenti karena kehabisan bahan bakar dan sialnya karena supir lupa membawa bahan bakar untuk perjalanan, akhirnya semua penumpang berpencar ketempat pemukiman penduduk untuk meminta bantuan.

"Ne, Sasuke. Kenapa tadi kau tetap bersama ku? Padahal aku tidak keberatan kalau ditinggal sendirian" Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

'Dan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu? Tidak terima kasih.' Batin Sasuke.

"Teme?"

"…."

"Teme? Kau dengar tidak sih?"

"…."

"Teme?" Naruto mengernyit heran, ada apa dengan si Teme.

"…." Sasuke tetap diam sampai akhirnya-

"TEMEEEEEEE." Teriak Naruto ditelinga Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa menutup kedua telinganya lalu menatap Naruto tajam.

"Jangan berteriak ditelingaku Dobe!"

Naruto cemberut, "Makanya jangan acuhkan aku teme."

"Hn"

"….."

"….."

"….."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kearah Naruto yang ternyata sedang membaca sesuatu di HP nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Dobe?"

"Oke. Sudah beres. Ayo kita kembali ke bus Teme." Ucap Naruto riang seraya menarik tangan Sasuke kearah bus mereka berada.

"Ada apa Teme?"

"Dobe."

"Apa Teme?"

"Kau lupa? Kita sedang mencari bantuan. BODOH." Sasuke menarik tangannya lalu menjauh dari Naruto yang sekarang menatapnya.

"Teme, makanya kubilang kita kembali saja. Aku yakin semuanya sudah beres." Sasuke berbalik mengahadap Naruto dengan raut wajah tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sudah. Turuti saja kata-kataku." Dan Naruto pun menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Berhenti melompat seperti kelinci, idiot!" entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke mengtakan hal itu pada Naruto. Tapi memang pada dasarnya Naruto itu orang yang keras kepala, tetap saja dia melompat-lompat seperti kelinci.

"Sudah kubilang, berhenti-"

"DOBE! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke langsung berlari kearah Naruto yang baru saja terjatuh gara-gara tersandung batu. Naruto hanya bisa meringis sakit ketika Sasuke membantunya berdiri.

"Bodoh. Sudah kubilang berhenti melompat. Lihat akibatnya sekarang."

"Maaf Teme." Naruto memasang muka memelas.

"Hhh. Ya. Kau bisa jalan sendiri?" Sasuke bertanya setelah membantu Naruto berdiri. Naruto memasang cengirannya.

"Tentu saja aku bi- aww" Hampir saja Naruto terjatuh lagi kalau saja Sasuke tidak menangkap tubuhnya lebih dulu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Dobe?" Cemas Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke." Naruto mencoba berdiri kembali, tapi lagi-lagi terjatu karena merasakan kakinya yang berdenyut. Sepertinya terkilir.

"Eh, eh, Teme. Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto salah tingkah ketika Sasuke membawanya di punggungnya. Piggy bag huh?

"Membawamu pulang." Sahut Sasuke singkat.

"Err, tapi tak perlu seperti inikan?"

"Kau mau aku membawa mu dengan bridal style?" Sasuke bertanya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tidak perlu. Begini saja" jawabnya cepat. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Pegangan yang erat kalau kau tidak mau jatuh." Naruto mengangguk pasrah seraya mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke.

Karena merasa nyaman dengan kehangatan punggung Sasuke, akhirnya tanpa sadar Naruto tertidur.

Itachi terlihat mondar-mandir gelisah di sekitar bus. Sepertinya khawatir tentang sesuatu,, err atau seseorang? Entahlah.

"Berhentilah mondar-mandir seperti itu Itachi! Kau membuat kepalaku sakit."

Itachi tetap melanjutkan acaranya, yaitu mondar-mandir tak jelas.

"Itachi. Tenanglah, mereka pasti kembali."

"Bagimana aku bisa tenang Pain? Mereka belum kembali sejak kita sampai. Dan itu sudah setengah jam lewat." Itachi berkata sambil meremas-remas kedua tangannya.

Pain, teman kuliah Itachi itu hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Itachi. 'Dasar brother complex' batinnya.

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa duduk. Mondar-mandir seperti itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah." Itachi terdiam sebentar, lalu menghela nafasnya lemah

"Ya kau benar. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita mencari mereka saja?" Usul Itachi

"Hooaaamm, Merepotkan. Itu tidak perlu." Itachi langsung memandang tajam teman Sasuke yang bernama Shikamaru.

"Apa maksudmu tidak perlu? Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa pada mereka, disini hanya ada hutan."

"Memang tidak perlu Itachi, mereka sudah kembali." Pain kembali berkata tenang.

"Mereka sudah kembali." Seru seseorang senang yang ternyata adalah Kiba. Semua orang langsung mengikuti arah pandangan Kiba. Wajah Itachi langsung berubah lega ketika melihat siapa yang sedang berjalan kearah nya.

"Otouto, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Itachi ketika Sasuke berada dihadapannya. Itachi memperhatikan lebih seksama seseorang yang berada dipunggung adiknya, wajahnya langsung berubah cemas ketika mengetahui siapa orang itu.

"Naru-chan!" Serunya cemas. Itachi mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Sasuke.

"Naru-chan kenapa Otouto?" tanyanya cemas melihat Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri. Teman-teman yang lain langsung mendekati mereka ketika mendengar seruan cemas dari Itachi. Mereka langsung terkejut melihat Naruto yang ada dipunggung Sasuke.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, hanya tertidur. Kakinya tadi terkilir karena jatuh." Sasuke menjelaskan. Itachi dan yang lain hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Lebih baik kita obati dulu kakinya yang terkilir." Sakura mengusulkan.

"Benar kata Sakura. Lebih baik kita mengobatinya dulu." Hidan mengiyakan

"Hn." Dan Sasuke membawa Naruto masuk kedalam bus dan membaringkannya dikursi panjang di bagian belakang.

"Ngghh." Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Lalu mendudukkan dirinya. Naruto menatap Sasuke yang berdiri didepannya.

"Kita dimana Teme?" Naruto bertanya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.

"Sekarang kau sudah ada dibus Naru-chan." Naruto memalingkan wajah kearah suara lembut seseorang yang tadi berbicara. Naruto langsung memasang senyumnya.

"Hai Itachi-nii." Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas lega melihat sikap Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hum, aku baik-baik saja Itachi-nii." Ucap Naruto riang.

"Tapi sepertinya kakimu itu harus di obati. Bengkak tuh." Ucap Hidan sambil terkekeh pelan. Naruto lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah kakinya.

"Sepertinya benar." Ucapnya salah tingkah. Yang lain hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat Naruto yang seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengobatinya. Apa ada kotak P3K disini?" Sakura bertanya. Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ada di dashboard bus. Tolong kau ambilkan kotaknya Pain." Pain mengangguk kemudian beranjak mengambil kotak P3K yang dimaksud lalu menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

Setelah Sakura mengobati kaki Naruto, yang dibumbui dengan kalimat-kalimat seperti : Aduh, hati-hati Sakura-chan atau Diamlah Naruto, dan jitakan pelan dari Sakura, akhirnya selesai.

"Yup, sekarang kakiku sudah diobati. Ayo, sekarang kita pergiiiii." Ucap Naruto riang sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya keatas. Itachi menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak bisa Naru-chan, bus kita kehabisan bahan bakar, kami semua sudah berusaha mencari bantuan tapi tidak berhasil. Kita terpaksa menunggu disini sampai ada orang yang lewat." Jelas itachi panjang lebar. Naruto tersenyum polos.

"Masa sih, coba cek lagi." Naruto mengusulkan

"Tadi kami sudah mengeceknya Naru-chan, ti-" belum sempat Itachi melanjutkan seseorang telah memotongnya

"Itachi-sama, maaf mengganggu, tapi kita sudah bisa melanjutkan perjalanan. Bensinnya sudah penuh." Itachi lansung mengernyit kaget. Yang lain? Hanya bisa bengong. 'Bukannya tadi tidak ada sama sekali' batin mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Itachi tak percaya.

"Saya juga tidak tahu bagaimana Itachi-sama. Jadi, apa perjalanan ini langsung kita lanjutkan?" Tanya supir bus itu sopan. Itachi hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Tuh kan benar, kita bisa pergi." Itachi menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto yang sekarang tersenyum riang.

'Ada yang aneh disini' Batinnya bingung.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian seua kembali ketempat duduk kalian masing-masing. Kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan kita." Hidan member instruksi yang langsung dituruti semua penumpang.

"Kau disini saja dobe." Sasuke menahan Naruto yang baru saja ingin berdiri.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin kembali kekursiku Teme"

"Tidak boleh"

"Mouu, aku tidak mau duduk sendiri Teme" Naruto mengembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Siapa yang bilang kau akan duduk sendiri?"

"Huh?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Siapa bilang kau akan duduk sendiri? Aku akan menemanimu." Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya disamping kanan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Arigatou Teme"

"Hn."

"Aku juga duduk disini loh Naru-chan." Sasuke dan Naruto langsung memalingkan wajah mereka kearah kiri Naruto.

"Itachi-nii?" Ucap Naruto kaget, "Kapan Itachii-nii ada disini?"

"Baru saja." Sahut Itachi singkat. Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Sasuke? Oh, jangan Tanya. Sasuke langsung membare Itachi deathglarenya yang paling mematikan namun sepertinya hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Itachi.

'Pengganggu' Batinnya sewot.

"Teme. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang dalam keadaan BADMOOD tingkat tinggi.

"Hn." Jawabnya lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah pintu bus, melihat pemandangan pohon-pohon yang terlihat seperti bergerak cepat. Perjalanan telah dimulai kembali.

Naruto mengedikkan bahunya, lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantong bajunya. Sepertinya sedang membalas pesan seseorang. Sambil tersenyum, Naruto kemudian menyimpan kembali ponselnya.

Seseorang memerhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto dengan seksama, mengamati Naruto dengan pandangan menyelidik.

'Siapa kau sebenarnya' batin orang itu.

-TBC-

Please REVIEEEW ^_^

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
